High Hopes
by SpontaneousInsanity
Summary: Being a teenage muggle away from her best friends sucks, being a teenage witch stuck in a muggle town away from her best friends is much worse. But who knows maybe one person can make the summer worth while. KBOW
1. The Butt of England

**A/n- This is one of my many Katie/Oliver Fics...if you haven't been able to tell yet...I like Katie and Oliver together :-P Well this one is different then my other's though because this is during the summer before Katie's 7th year at Hogwarts and I don't know she's not as crazy and wild as I normally write her. Enjoy and Review! **

**Disclaimer thingy- I don't own anything but as always I wish I did. **

* * *

Chapter 1- The Butt of England 

Living in the smallest town at the butt of England, more commonly known as Puddletown, England, when all the rest of you're friends from school live up in Scotland or pretty damn close to Scotland sucks. Especially when you're magic so all of the kids in your town think you're weird, and not even because you're magic but because you don't go to school in town anymore.

"Katherine" I heard my mom calling from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I said from up in my room where I was reading the latest quidditch stats that were in the Daily Prophet.

"Will you go into town and get some cheese for you're brother's lunch?" She said popping her head into my room.

"Aw mum can't he just eat something else?" I protested.

"You know that I'm lucky enough that he is willing to eat a cheese sandwich so trying to find something else to get him to eat would be near impossible" she said

"Well eventually he'll have to learn to eat real food" I said looking back down at my newspaper.

"Katherine I only ask you to do things for me every once and awhile and most of the time you're not even here to help me out so would it really be that hard to walk down the road and get some cheese." She said in that annoying mother tone. I grumbled and stood up and grabbed my jacket.

My home life is annoyingly basic compared to what I deal with at Hogwarts. My father works for this big advertising business and he is basically never home, from either always being at meetings in Dorchester or is in London for other meeting. My mother is a stay at home mum and she decided when I went away to Hogwarts that she wanted another kid, and so I was blessed with Edward, or Eddie as he is more commonly known around here. He is five and my worst nightmare most of the time. When he was littler I swear that he would forget who I was when I came back. He's gotten more used to it now. He is a spoiled brat though. He refuses to do things and my mom just gives up and doesn't make him do them, it makes me wonder how I ever turn out so normal…minus the whole being a witch thing.

The store was a few blocks down the road from our house and it was a summer's afternoon so I was guaranteed to meet up with at least two people I knew pre-Hogwarts. I hated the muggles in this town. When I was 11 and moved to Hogwarts, I would come back and they would all make fun of me saying that my parents sent me away and stuff. The worst part is that there is no possible way for me to explain to them where I was going. So I just had to deal with whatever it was that they were yelling to me.

"Well isn't it Katherine Bell? You're parents still letting you come home for the summer? I heard that they were just going to leave you in boarding school now that they have a better kid" A female voice said from in front of me. Her name was Amber Robinson and she hated me even when we were kids.

"Just leave me alone" I said and tried to walk fast by her.

"It's a shame that they wasted 11 good years on you" She said in her snobby tone, what I would give to just be able to put like a bat-boogey charm on her.

I kept on walking and went into the local produce store to get cheese. I got it and hurried back home.

My Mum and Eddie were in the kitchen and my mum looked like she was about to cry trying to get him to calm down.

"I come baring cheese" I said jokingly and handed her the packet of cheese and she looked at it as if it was the answer to all life.

"Do you want help with anything else" I asked figuring that I was already down here so I might as well offer my services.

"Could you help me to calm down you're brother while I make his sandwich?" She asked and I sighed and picked up my little brother. He was really easy for me to carry around even at age five because I had strong arm muscles from throwing quaffles in quidditch.

"Let's go see what's on the telly shall we" I said bringing him into the family room. I bent over and turn on the telly to one of the channels that plays children shows every afternoon. It interested him enough to get him to focus on and that's all I cared about.

I plopped down on the couch and stared off into the other room. I hadn't even been home a month yet and I was already ready to go back to Hogwarts. My mum came out into the family room with Eddie's sandwich and that was my cue to escape back into my room and maybe call Alicia.

"How's your summer been so far?" I asked Alicia on the phone

"Well it's mainly been packing so far, we leave next week and my Mum wanted to make sure that everything was ready to go" Alicia was going to America next week for the summer, her family was going on a tour of like ten of the states or something, she had been really excited about it and had barely talked about anything else for the last couple of months of school.

"Well I still wish I was going with you" I said with a sigh think about how true it really was now.

"Oh come on Katie it can't be that bad there!" She exclaimed.

"But it is! I don't have any friends for hundreds of miles and there is no where to go and practice quidditch and all I ever have to do is run errands for my Mum or help her with my brother." I complained.

"Well you can always call Angelina during the day" She said

"No she has that internship at her mum's work"

"What about Fred and George?"

"They are always grounded and rarely even allowed to write letters let alone use the phone"

"Well make new friends or something I don't know"

"Yeah…make friends with muggles that will work well"

"Well you did before you knew you were a witch"

"That was before I knew and now I know and I haven't been paying attention to muggle things so I don't know what they are talking about most of the time"

"Do you have any shopping areas near you?"

"Well Bournemouth but that's a few miles from here"

"You should take a few days to go shopping"

"By myself?! That's completely lame"

"Well it's something to do"

"I guess"

"Well I have to go so I'll talk to you later. I'll try to write while I'm in the states. I'll send a postcard or something" Alicia said with a giggle and then hung up the phone.

Well that helped make life less boring. I walked back down stairs and Mum was in washing dishes while Eddie was still fixated on the telly. I don't think life could get duller.

"Hey Mum do you think I could drive into Bournemouth tomorrow to go shopping?" I asked from the hall

"What do you need to go shopping for?" She asked with her arms half deep in soapy water.

"Nothing in particular I just want to go shopping" I said and walked into the family room and sat on the couch. Eddie looked back at me and then focused his attention back to the telly.

"Well Eddie and I could go with you this weekend" She said. That would be fantastic, just take the dullness with me. Plus why does it need to wait until the weekend it's not like anything important is happening tomorrow.

"You don't have to, I was just thinking about going to try on clothes all day and I don't think Eddie would be up to sitting in dressing rooms all day" I came up with the first excuse I could think of.

"Well I don't know it's a long drive" She said

"I know my way plus it's not that long" I claimed…knowing me I'll get lost but I'm good at re-finding my way so I'll be good. Plus getting lost would be a lot better then just sitting around here all day letting the life escape me.

"You're going to go tomorrow?"

"That's the plan"

"Alright but call me when you get there and when you're leaving so that I at least have some idea of where you are"

"Alright do you have a mobile that I can use" I asked and headed to my room.

"I'll leave it in the kitchen." She yelled towards me

I went into my room and went to sleep even though it was only like six in the evening but I figured that the faster I went to sleep the faster I could wake up tomorrow and then go to the city.

I went up and fell down on my bed hoping that sleep would just come easily and I wouldn't be lying here for hours just waiting to fall asleep. Of course as normal my hopes were too high and I just lay there for hours staring at the posters of footballers on my walls and ceiling. Finally I fell asleep and woke up the next morning to my brother screaming about something down the hall and the sun shinning in my eyes. I rolled out of bed and went to my closet to put on some clothes and grabbed a red shirt with gold string holding the seams and a pair of jeans and put on a bathing suit underneath in case I got bored of shopping and decided to spend some time on the beach. I grabbed my jacket and sunglasses and went to the kitchen to grab the mobile and try to get out before my Mum gave me some quick job for her that would truly take me at least an hour.

Of course my hopes were once again too high and she was waiting in the living room for me.

"Katherine before you go the laundry before you go? There isn't that much so it shouldn't take that long" She asked and I sighed and walked into the laundry room put a load in and took out what was in the dryer and folded it and put it in the rooms to which it belonged. I started at ten and got done at like ten forty five. As soon as I was done I rushed to get out of the house so that I could get to the city before it was so late that I would just have to turn around and come home.

I ran out and go into our little old car that my mother has had for as long as I can remember and I started down the road to the city to indulge myself in a day of shopping. All I need is some chocolate and maybe a good sappy movie and this would be the perfect day for a weird moody girl like me.

I popped in a Ben Folds CD and that made the drive alone a little less lame. I got to Bournemouth at around noon so I had all afternoon just to shop and do whatever else I felt like doing.

I parked in a lot and headed into the first cute store that I found. I found so much clothes to try on that my arm started to hurt from trying to hold it all. I tried it on and only really liked this one shirt that was like twenty pounds so I bought it and then left the store.

I walked out onto the street and saw a shop that sold milk shakes so I got a chocolate one and sat on a bench outside to watch the people pass by.

A group of really hot boys walked by and some where checking me out so I smiled but they kept walking. I don't think there has ever been a time more that I wish Angelina and Alicia were here so that I looked less bizarre and maybe more guys would come up and talk to me.

It was always weird to see a girl out on her own, we naturally like to travel in packs, and guys know that, so a girl alone must have something wrong with her. Or at least that was the only reason I could come up with for none of them stopping to talk to me.

I spent the next two hours in shops trying on clothes but I only bought a skirt, a shirt, and a pair of jeans. Now I say only and to most that would seem like a lot but I normally buy much more then that when I go shopping with my Mum.

I went into a movie store and looked for some good movies to rent to watch while I was stuck at home, plus it gave me a reason to come back next week. I got A Walk to Remember, A Little Princess, Ever After, How to Loose a Guy in 10 days, Little Women, and A Cinderella Story. Yeah they are all girly movies but I'm in the mood for them. I got one for every day that I was going to be stuck at home doing nothingness.

I grabbed my bags and decided to go and lye on the beach for a bit before leaving it was three so I had an hour before I needed to leave. I went and got changed in one of the public locker rooms and bought a locker and a towel so I could put my bags in a locker and then a towel so I wasn't just lying on the gross sand.

I was walking down the beach in my bikini and sunglasses enjoying the response from the boys that I passed when suddenly something that felt like a wild cow rammed into the side of me and I was on the ground now covered in sand.

"What the heck?!" I yelled and the kid jumped up onto his feet way to quickly and tried to help me up while all of his buddies just laughed in the background. Stupid boys.

"I'm truly sorry about that I got so into catching the Frisbee I didn't see you walking there" He said all out of breath and embarrassed like.

"Its okay" I lied and looked at all of the sand that was now all over my body and sighed.

I looked up to the boy that knocked me over to let him understand that I was fine and I instantly recognized the tall man with wild brown hair and eyes so brown they looked black and by the look on his face he knew me to.

"Kates?!" He said in a shocked tone.

"Oliver?" I responded and his friends looked at us in even more shock.

"I haven't seen you since…." He started to say

"The Yule ball" I interrupted. He came to the Yule ball with the gang but then after words he stopped writing because 'he was to busy playing Quidditch' so it's been a year if not two since I last saw him.

"Yeah..." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Playing…football…" He looked at all the muggles and winked at me. "Doesn't give you a lot of free time when you're trying to be on the starting team." He used his almost legendary quidditch excuse.

"Yeah so you said in you're last letter to us" I said and he sighed and looked back at his buddies who were still patiently waiting for him to continue their game of Frisbee.

"I really have! Trust me I wouldn't stop hanging out with you guys by choice." Oliver claimed.

"Oh…" I said not finding anything else that seemed right.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He asked throwing the Frisbee back to his mates to show that he was going to be talking to me for awhile.

"Um I live about 45 minutes from here and got really bored and came to do a little shopping and hang out on the beach for the day." I explained.

"Really? I never knew you lived that close" He said with a weird smile.

"Close to what?" I asked

"I live about a half an hour from here! Had I known you were this close we could have hung out last summer" He said with an almost mocking smile.

"What would we have done? Played quidditch? I can imagine that now" I laughed

"No after you try to play pro quidditch playing it all the time isn't nearly as fun" He smiled and squinted because the sun was in his eyes.

"Wow I didn't know you could do anything but play quidditch" I teased.

"What do you call this?" He said

"You in… public" I smiled and he laughed I wanted to say in front of muggles but because muggles don't know the word they would find it strange. I wonder what it is about magic folk and why we always assume that muggles are listening. I looked behind Oliver and saw three girls looking at us and obviously listening to every word we said. Figures right, I shot a dirty look at them and they looked away.

"So how long are you in town?" He said

"Only for the day…" I said and stopped to look at my watch "Blimey and it's four already I should head home" I said and he sighed.

"Alright…well here" He said pulling a pen out of his pocket and grabbing my arm then looking at me to make sure he wasn't bothering me. "Call me sometime if you get bored and want to hang out" He said and wrote down a number on my arm. I smiled and gave him a hug and then went back to the locker room and got changed and grabbed my bags. That adventure was almost pointless. Well at least now if I do become bored out of my mind I have someone to call and hang out with.

I got back to the car faster then I thought I would and threw my bags into the passenger seat and headed out of town. Now I just needed to get home in one piece and today would be not that bad of a day. Twenty minutes later and once again I expected too much from my fate. The car started to make really weird noises so I pulled over to the side of the road and almost as soon as I got to the shoulder of the road it stalled out. I got out of the car and popped the front open to see if I could try to figure out what was wrong, but of course though I know nothing about cars so it all looked like just a bunch of oil, metal, and plastic to me. I went back into my car and just tried and tried again to get my car to start but nothing happened.

Suddenly a car pulled over in front of me. Great now some creepy old man is going to come and try to help me fix my car, just what I need to make my day wonderful. I started to beat my head on the steering wheel and I hit the horn a couple of times so this little Meep would come out. I looked up quickly to see Oliver walking over to my car with a perplexed look on his face and then began to laugh when he saw me hitting my head on the steering wheel. I smiled awkwardly and he just laughed more at me. I rolled down the window but it took awhile because it wasn't a powered window so I had to crank it down myself.

"You stall out?" Oliver asked as if this was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"Yeah…this is a really old car….I have no idea what's wrong with it though" I smiled

"My mate Jon knows about cars, Oi Jon! Come here a second." He screamed back towards the car he had come from.

Suddenly a brown haired man who was super built and looked like he could lift my car completely came over to where Oliver was standing.

"What is it?" Jon asked

"Do you think you could figure out what's wrong with her car?" Oliver asked and Jon nodded and went over towards the front of the car and lifted the hood. He obviously saw more then I did because he instantly began to look closer at different parts. I got out of my car and walked over to see if I could see what it was that he was doing so that I could maybe remember for the next time that this happened.

Jon kept looking at different things and poking other things and repetitively saying the words hmmm and interesting. There was no way that even if I tried I could figure out what it was that he was doing. I just looked at Oliver like maybe he could translate and he just laughed at me like he could read my mind.

"I don't know a spell good enough to fix it here. If I had some muggle tools I could probably fix it…maybe we could call a tow truck to bring it back to my house and I could get it back to you tomorrow?" Jon said and I just looked at him like he spoke in a different language.

"And we're not far from my house so I could have the guys drive us to my house and then I'll drive you home" Oliver said and my baffled look moved from Jon to Oliver and he laughed.

"I should call my mum" I said and went into the car and grabbed the mobile to call home.

"Hello?" My mum said and I could hear Eddie in the background screaming about something and his voice was stopping and starting to sound like he was jumping on something.

"Mummy" I said in an innocent tone.

"Katherine what's wrong?" She said in a worried tone knowing that I was being too innocent sounding to have nothing wrong.

"Nothing…well not really…well the car broke down…but some friends were driving by and stopped to help. Anyways Jon can fix it but he doesn't have the tools here so he is going to call a tow truck and get it to take the car to his house so that he can fix it for us for free and Oliver is going to bring me home and Jon will have the car back by tomorrow" I said in probably one word.

"Who are Oliver and Jon?" She asked in a more angry then worried tone.

"My old quidditch captain from school…and his friend" I explained and I herd her sigh

"Can you trust him to bring the car back?" My mum asked and I thought about it for awhile and looked down at my arm to see Oliver's phone number.

"Yeah" I answered knowing that if all else fails I can hunt down Oliver and get him arrested or something.

"Alright just get home safe…EDWARD GET DOWN FROM THERE" she said and hung up the phone.

I just laughed and sighed and put the phone in my pocket.

"Alright I just want to get home I said with a sigh and crawled into my car to get my bags from the passenger seat.

"I can trust you not to like total our car or steal anything right?" I asked Jon and he smiled.

"I don't think I would really need to steal anything from a muggle car" He laughed and I just kept looking at him in almost a glare until Oliver grabbed my upper arm to direct me towards the car with the other guys in it.

"Jon do you want us to wait for the tow or are you good waiting on your own?" Oliver asked

"I'll be fine, just get her home" He said laughing and nodding towards me. I was just staring at the car mindlessly.

I got shoved into a back seat of a car with another guy and Oliver. The driver and the guy in the passenger's seat looked back at me weird. I don't feel safe. I hope they don't like gang bang me or something.

"Were you guys like following me or something" I let my paranoia say out loud to Oliver.

"Nah we were just heading home and the guys were laughing at this girl trying to fix her car up ahead and I was like 'Hey I know that girl trying to fix her car'" Oliver said and they all laughed at me.

It wasn't long before we were at a small dirt road that I thought was going to no where when they turned off to what I thought was a dead end but suddenly ask if by magic we were in a town that had not been there before.

"Puddlemore is protected by magic?" I asked

"Well yeah, after pro quidditch got big a lot of magic fans moved out here so they could see the games and the city started to grow too much and grow the attention of muggles so they covered it in magic." Oliver explained.

We pulled up in front of this big building that must have been where Oliver lived. He got out of the car and I followed and the rest of them drove away in the car I had just gotten out of.

"You look so lost" Oliver said to me and laughed

"I feel like I'm waiting to wake up" I said out loud before I even knew it.

"Why's that?" He asked bemused

"I don't know….today is just one of those days that the whole time you have a hard time believing that it's really happening" I said and smiled on the side of my face laughing at my own statement.

"I know what you mean" He said and turned off the side walk next to a car and opened the driver's seat door and got in I followed and got into the passenger's seat.

"Now…where am I going" Oliver smiled one of his legendary smiles that he used have when we won a game in Hogwarts.

"Puddletown….it's a really small town" I said and he laughed

"Yes but believe it or not I know where it is" He continued laughing and pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards my town.

"How?" I asked sounding way to astonished so he laughed.

"Me and my mates were bored once and just drove all over England once." He laughed.

We weren't that far from my house to being with so the ride didn't seem to take more then five minutes. Of course the whole time he talked about playing for the Puddlemore United reserve team and I talked to him about what was happening with Harry and everyone else from the team.

Before I knew it we were on the oh too familiar roads of Puddletown. I directed him threw the roads to my house and we pulled into the drive way and right away I noticed the BMW in the drive way that showed that for the first time this month Daddy actually made it home. He wasn't going to be too thrilled about me killing the car.

"Oh great" I sighed

"What?" Oliver asked

"My Dad's home" I explained

"This is strange?" He asked

"Yeah he normally just stays in Dorchester because he works to late to want to drive home and has a meeting early in the morning. He's normally only home on his way to London." I said with a sigh and got out of the car.

"Do you want me to come me to come in so that your mum doesn't think that some crazy kid got off with you're car?" He asked

"No….it's probably best that you don't with Dad home" I said and walked into my front door.

As expected my Father was sitting in the living room waiting for me with my mother in a chair near by.

"What were you thinking letting some strange guy take our car to fix it? Who knows what he'll do to it!? Probably run off with some of the part and sell them no doubt!" My father was yelling before I even could completely see his face.

"It's great to see you too Dad" My father and I never really got along. You can't really expect me too when I only really see him six times a year, once at Christmas, once on my first day of summer, once every month that I'm home, and then when I'm leaving to go back to school. Plus he never was please with the weirdness of me being a witch, he didn't find it natural.

"Do you even know where he lives?" My dad continued to yell

"Yes" I said…I assume he lives near Oliver…

"Oh and where is it….maybe we can go now and get the car before he steals too much off of it" He said and my mother just looked at me with a sorry look.

"It's complicated but we can't go get it" I said with a sigh

"Oh and why's that" He said quickly

"Because it's in a muggle protected town" I said and he just laughed

"Of course! He's like you!! Well then why couldn't he just fix it on the road side?!" He screamed….I hated the way he said that…like me…like I was some form of freak.

"Because he didn't know a spell to fix it, but he knew how to fix it at home. I trust him Dad don't worry about it the car will be back tomorrow and you can even inspect it yourself if you want" I said

"Oh I will and he better have it back before I go too!" He said

"When are you leaving?" I asked

"At eight" he said biting his lip like he always did when he was trying to calm down and his face was redder then Fred and George's hair.

"Dad! That's insane! I'm not going to make them come all the way out here before eight in the morning!" I screamed

"Oh you better! Or I'll report the thief to the cops and see what they have to say when they find your secret little society" He said and walked right past me into the hall towards his room.

I just plopped down on the chair near me and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry honey….he's having a stressful week at work" She said trying to pretend like that was a good enough reason for him to treat me like a freak.

I went into my room after awhile and called Oliver. Some how he was already home, so I must have just been sitting there longer then I thought.

"Hey Kates what's up?" He said on the other line of the phone.

"Hey…you don't think that there is anyway for Jon to have my car fixed and here by eight tomorrow do you? Because my dad's being really retarded and wants to check it out before he leaves for London tomorrow." I said with a sigh

"Oh sure no problem, I actually just got off the phone with him and he already has it fixed. We'll be there tomorrow at like seven thirty." He said

"Wow….Ollie you're like my life saver today" I said

"Well I guess I owe it to you after tackling you going after the Frisbee. I really need to figure out how to focus on more then just catching things sometimes…just when things are flying at me I automatically go into keeper mode and the object just can't get passed me" He laughed and I actually laughed back. I have no idea how he did it but Oliver actually lightened my mood. This normally takes Alicia and Angelina at least a day to do once I've gotten in a fight with my Dad.

"Alright well I'll see ya tomorrow morning then" Oliver said

"Okay Bye" I said

"Bye" Oliver said and I heard the phone hang up. So now I was back at home…back to reality basically. Not even one month in and I want so badly to be back home…home at Hogwarts.


	2. The Cliché Night of a Rebel

**A/n: So new chapter finally, sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I've just been doing so much and then I wrote like half of this chapter and then remembered about it like a month later and completely forgot where I was going with it so I had to like remember the story line and everything, but I think it turned out well so R&R**

**Disclaimer-yep just like everyone else (other then Jo of course but I doubt she writes fan fiction so she wouldn't have to write one of these) I own nothing other then some of my clothes and I guess the story line of this story...well I don't know...anyways you get the point.**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Cliché Night of a Rebel 

"Katie! Katie wake up!" A little annoying voice screamed in my ear.

"Eddie it's sleep time" I groaned.

"No it's not! I'm not sleeping so you shouldn't either" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs….I liked him much better before he could speak full sentences.

"Well it's still my sleep time so pleeease just leave me alone" I grumbled.

"Noo get up! I'm bored and need someone to play with!" He whined.

"Child you don't know the meaning of bored…plus don't you have any little friends near by that you can go play with?" I complained.

"Mummy won't let me go outside" He whimpered.

"Go see what's on the telly" I tried to think of things that got him to leave.

"Noooo…come on Katie wake up" He whined and shook my bed. I just groaned and rolled over to face the other direction.

I heard his little foot steps pounding out of the room and smiled a victorious smile.

"Daddy make Katie wake up!" I heard the stupid voice say in the hall. There should be rules to little brothers…and the number one rule should be don't bring Dad into it.

"Katherine you should be getting up now anyways….I assume that you're friends are coming soon with the car" He grumbled into my door.

My friends are coming? Car? OH! Oliver! I looked at the clock and it was 7:15. He was going to be here soon and I was still in my pajamas! Wait….why did I care….he's seen me in a pajamas hundreds of times before. He always had to come up and personally drag me out of bed for dawn practices because Angelina and Alicia weren't nearly strong enough to get me out of something as comfortable as my bed at Hogwarts.

Yet I still jumped out of bed faster then I thought was physically possible for me.

"Yay you're up!" Eddie announced reentering my room.

"Eddie get out I have to change" I said trying to herd him towards the door.

Eddie left and I rushed to make myself presentable. I put on a short sleeve green shirt with a pair of khaki cargo shorts and pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

I stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"So tell me one thing?" My mum said from behind me while I was searching the fridge.

"What's that?" I asked

"Did you go to town just to meet those boys?" She asked

"Mum of course not! You know I would have told you if I was going to go out with a boy. I was on the beach and I ran into Oliver…well he ran into me but never the less I saw him there. They were driving by and Oliver saw me stalled out on the side of the road so they stopped to help." I explained and she gave me that look where she looks right into my eyes with out blinking thinking that she can read my mind or make me crack into telling the truth. When I'm lying she normally can tell to so whatever she does works. Of course now I wasn't lying so I didn't crack so eventually she looked away.

"Okay…" She said and walked into the family room.

My dad walked down the stairs with the suitcases that he lived out of and walked out the front door to put them in his car. I took a sip of the orange juice I had gotten out and just laughed out loud at my life.

"Katherine!" I heard my dad yell from outside so I put down my orange juice and walked outside to see what he wanted. By the time I got to the front door I saw Oliver standing in the driveway.

I almost jumped out the front door towards my father and my mother's car that was now back safe and sound in the driveway.

"How's it look?" I asked my Dad

"I haven't seen all of it" My Dad said rudely and I mouthed the words sorry to Oliver and Jon for whatever they were about to encounter and they both just smiled.

"So what was wrong with it?" Dad asked shooting a look at Oliver and Jon.

"The fuel filter was faulty, I replaced it and it should be good as new" Jon said with pride.

Dad looked in the hood again…I'm assuming at the fuel filter…but really how should I know. He nodded his head a bit and then stood up, closed the hood, and went towards the driver's seat. Jon, Oliver, and I stood out of the way as he backed out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry that my Dad is so rude" I said to Jon.

"It's understandable really. I think if some random guy took my car and tried to fix it I would be super cautious" He laughed.

"I guess" I said halfheartedly looking at the car driving down the road then turning around in a driveway and heading back towards us.

"Well it does seem to be driving better" Dad said getting out of the car.

"That was the objective" Jon said

"Alright…" He said mainly to me and then walked past me into the house.

"Thank you Jon" I said for my father.

"Really it's no problem. I like working on cars. I don't get to that much…because well I don't need to" He laughed and hit Oliver on the shoulder and walked back towards his car.

"I guess that means we're leaving" Oliver laughed.

"That or he likes to sit in cars just as much as he likes to fix them" I laughed

"Well call me later or something" Oliver said and started towards the car.

"Alright" I said and looked down at my arm to realize that his number was still faintly written on it. Great now he's going to think I'm a scum bag or something that doesn't shower. He laughed like he could read my mind and got into the passenger's seat of the car and they drove away. I watched as the car disappeared out of sight. Then as if to bring me back to reality my family came stumbling out of the door, my dad yelling about some business meeting he had to go to this week, Eddie bouncing around singing some song, and my mum pretending to listen to my father but I could tell that she had no idea what he was talking about.

My dad got in his car and kissed my mum good-bye before closing the door. Eddie waved his arm frantically back and forth as my father pulled out of the driveway. I smiled at him and walked into the house before he even was completely on the road.

I went up to my room to watch one of the movies I got yesterday and locked my door so that Eddie couldn't come bursting in during one of the good parts. I put on Ever After, but I don't think I was really watching it, more just staring at the Telly while it played. I might have even fell asleep because suddenly I was halfway through the movie and my door was sounding like it was holding back a herd of cattle charging at it.

"Katie! Katie one of your owl thingies came!" He screamed. I took all of the energy I had to stand up walk over and open the door then just about fell over from the force of a five year old bolting into my room.

"Eddie where's the owl?" I asked groggy

"It left" He said with a smile bouncing on my bed.

"Mum needs to start keeping you off of any forms of sugar" I griped

"It dropped this!" He said with a smile that looked too big for his small face while basically flinging a letter at me.

I picked it up and saw _Kates Bell_ written in chicken scratch across the front of the letter. I sat down on my bed and it stopped bouncing as Eddie came over and sat right next to me to read my letter. This has become tradition now, an owl comes, Eddie freaks out, Eddie gets the letter, He brings it to me, I read it, and he hovers over me while I read. I used to get super annoyed by it…but then I remembered that he couldn't read so now its fun to make up stuff that was said in the letter.

_Hey Kates, I was bored and didn't know your phone number so decided to write to you. You know that now that I know that you're basically next door you're never going to get rid of me. It seems almost fate that I ran into you, a bit too literally, yesterday because I've been complaining that I miss the old team and all the fun we used to have. It was a rude awakening when I got to pro-quidditch to realize that everyone was like me and that there was no Fred, George, or Kates to make every practice humorous._

"What's it say?!" Eddie shouted impatiently

"Umm..." I said trying to think of something stupid to say.

"It's from the goblin's I didn't pay my dues this month so they are coming to get you for ransom so that I pay" I laughed and he stared blankly at me for a second.

"Really?!" He said a little too excitedly

"No….they wouldn't take you because they know that I'd never pay to get you back" I said sticking my tongue out at him and messing up his hair.

I walked down stairs to get something to eat because for whatever reason I was starving.

"Well look at this you can still move" My mother said from in the family room where she was reading a book.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I called you for dinner hours ago" She said as I looked over at the clock. It was 9 thirty at night.

"How have I been watching that movie for this long?" I asked

"It's started over at least five times" My mother laughed as she joined me in the kitchen.

"I made you a plate it's in the cooler if you want it" she said as she poured a glass of soda.

"Thanks" I said and took the plate out of the fridge and went back up into my room. I was greeted by an Owl in my window when I got up there. I figured it was Oliver's waiting for my number so I got out a piece of parchment and wrote Oliver's name on one side and my number on the other. The owl took the paper and flew out the window.

I sat on my bed and ate my dinner while watching the rest of Ever After.

The phone rang and I just about fell off my bed because it startled me.

"Katherine! Phone!" My mum called from downstairs. I stumbled across my room to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Hey Kates, I didn't know that your name was short for Katherine" Oliver's voice answered

"Well yeah haven't you ever heard McGonagall call me that?" I said

"I guess not" He laughed

"My dad even called me by that this morning" I said

"Must have not noticed" He said and I heard a cracking noise in the background

"Where are you?" I asked

"Out for a walk…why?" He said

"Because I could hear you walking…you're in a forest" I said and he laughed

"I am… He laughed

"Now if you could tell me what forest I was in I would be concerned" He laughed

"Concerned about what" I asked

"That either you're following me, or that you have form of super human powers" He said

"Like magic?" I laughed and he laughed as well

"Well no because I wouldn't conceder us as super humans." He said

"No we are just weird humans" I said

"Nah we aren't weird. They are the weird ones." He said and I could tell just by the way that he spoke that he had his big stupid smile on his face.

"I guess" I said

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked me

"Um nothing, so I'll probably be in bed in like an hour, you?"

"I don't know I'm sure I'll find something better to do while I'm on my walk. But you shouldn't go to bed in an hour, that's a waste of life" Oliver basically giggled.

"Do you have a better idea of what I can do to not waste life?" I asked

"Well as a matter of fact….ow…..I do" Oliver said obviously stumbling over something.

"Oh?" I asked laughing at the mental picture of him stumbling around

"Look out your window and see for yourself" He said

….I think I figured out what forest he was stumbling through….we have a forest in our backyard…..I looked out my window and sure enough at the edge of our property stood none other then Oliver Wood.

"What are you doing" I laughed

"Come out here…it's a beautiful night" He said and I could see his stupid smile from my window.

"I can't! My Mum's not going to let me go running around in the middle of the night with some boy!" I said

"Well then she doesn't have to know" He laughed

"Oh and how do you expect me to get out there without her knowing?"

"Well get on the roof below your window and jump down. I'll come over to catch you if you fall." He said and I saw him start to walk towards my house.

I looked at the roof under my window that was over the door to the basement. It was at least half my body's way below my window…this isn't a good idea.

"Come on Kates…I promise I won't let you fall" Oliver said once he got to my window.

I took a deep sigh, hung up the phone, put my shoes on, and increased my risk of death by window. I was gripping my windowsill for dear life as the rest of my body was now dangling out of it looking for the roof below me.

"Ha I can't help from saying this Kates, but you look completely pathetic right now" Oliver laughed at me.

"I'm sorry if trying to keep myself alive is pathetic" I struggled to say as I finally found my footing on the roof and let go of the window.

"You don't believe that I'd catch you" He said

"Well even if you did catch me I don't know if it would do much help" I said as I scooted towards the edge of the roof to being to try to reach the ground.

"I am magic" Oliver said

"That's true" I said

I was dangling from the roof looking for the ground and Oliver was just laughing at me.

"What? Am I even close to the ground?" I asked

"No" He laughed more

"Here just let go and I'll catch you" He said walking closer to me.

"How can I trust that you won't drop me" I asked

"The only way you can trust anyone" He chuckled

I closed my eyes and let go of the roof and felt myself fall into his arms. I opened them to see him looking down at me.

"See I wouldn't drop you" He smiled.

"Well aren't you just a knight in shining armor" I laughed and squirmed to be able to stand on my own feet.

He set me down, chuckled, and headed back towards the woods at the end of my yard. I just stood there debating if I should just go back inside. If anyone asks I'll just say that I fell out of my window.

"Come on Kates keep up!" Oliver said

Finally I got up some guts and ran to catch up with him. By the time I got to him he was climbing over a knocked down tree in the forest. He looked back at me and smirked then continued walking through the bushes and leaves.

"Where are we going?" I shouted up to him. We had been walking through the forest for awhile now and he was still at least two feet in front of me going at a steady pace.

"You'll see" He smirked

"Do we have to walk through all of this? Why can't we fly to where ever it is that you're trying to get to?" I complained

"Because that takes half of the fun away from it" He grinned again.

What am I doing right now?! I have no idea where I am or where I'm going and I'm relaying on Oliver for not getting lost. He doesn't even live here. I was stumbling over some twigs and regaining balance when I looked up to see that Oliver was gone but I could see an opening in the forest ahead of me with a few stars in the sky.

I walked into the opening and Oliver was standing near a cliff looking in the opposite direction of me. I walked over to where he was and I saw that we were high enough on this hill that you could see a small city. The city was beneath us and you could practically see the whole thing.

"Puddlemore" Oliver smiled pointing to the city

"Isn't it like protected? Like what if a muggle wanders up here" I asked

"They wouldn't see it, only magic folk can. To them it would just be a field" Oliver answered

"I didn't realize how close it was to me" I said

"Yeah it takes a lot longer to get around by car" He laughed and then plopped down onto the ground and looked at the sky.

I looked at my watch and it was already eleven.

"Wow I should be getting back!" I said starting to freak out because I now realized that if my mum decided to come into my room she'll get all worried about me and kill me when I get home.

"Don't go yet" Oliver almost wined like a little kid

"You don't understand my mum will kill me if she finds out that I snuck out of the house" I said and started to pace around.

Oliver stood up and ruffled his hair. I looked at him and he was obviously realizing that he shouldn't have brought me out here. Why was I freaking out, I'm supposed to do things like this. I'm a teenaged girl, this is what we are supposed to do…right? We are supposed to have cliché rebellious nights where we sneak out of the house with boys. It's like in the teenage girl handbook. If it's not it should be…or at least now it should be. I looked at Oliver and he smiled at me and laid back down on the ground.

"If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" He laughed looking up at me.

I laughed at him and laid down next to him.

"Too bad it wasn't clearer out so we could see the stars" He said

"Yeah…though it almost looks like it's about to rain" I said

"Is that bad or good?" He asked

"Good I love standing in the rain" I smiled

"Well we should probably head back soon anyways" He stated looking at his watch

"Nah a little rain never hurt anyone" I giggled and he smirked.

"No come on I wouldn't want you getting sick" He said standing back up as it started to rain a little.

"Oh sure if we were at quidditch practice right now and I wanted to go in you would have thrown a fit" I laughed

"Yes well that's quidditch practice, this is everyday life. Plus I wouldn't want you getting sick and not being able to come play a match with me and some of my mates this weekend" Oliver smirked as it now started to down pour. His hair was getting soaked and falling into his face.

"I didn't know that I was going to play quidditch with you and your mates this weekend" I smiled

"Well now you do, now let's get you back home before you get sick or grounded" He laughed as he helped me to my feet.

We walked back into the forest, all around us the rain was smacking against the leaves of the trees. It was amazing sounding.

"I love the rain" Oliver said taking in a deep breath.

"Me too, so even if you bring me home and leave I'm most likely not going inside" I smiled

"Well then I'll just have to not leave until you go inside" He grinned and I threw a twig at him

The forest lit up for a spilt second and then it was dark again shortly followed by the loud roar of a thunder.

"Now there is no chance that I'm going inside" I laughed

"Well we can't just stand outside all night, you're mum is bound to look out the window and see us" He chuckled

"She would be concerned if I wasn't outside in a thunder storm, so you just have to leave and she'll never know" I said.

We were reaching the end of the forest a lot faster then it seemed to have taken to get to the cliffs. I could see Eddie's bedroom light was on so he was probably on his way outside.

"Stop here someone's probably outside" I said to Oliver as we got to the edge of my yard.

I looked at Oliver and he was soaked from head to toe, his hair was hanging in his face dripping wet and his black t-shirt was sticking to his chest. Though it's weird to say he defiantly was looking really good.

"Well I guess I'm going to go, but if you get sick you're going to have to deal with me hanging around your house complaining about how nice it would be to be playing a nice game of quidditch." He smirked and I laughed

"I promise I won't get sick" I laughed

He hugged me good-bye and lingered close to me for awhile like he was debating whether or not he wanted to kiss me. It was awkward but at the same time I was secretly wishing that the side that told him not to would loose.

"Yeah so see ya" He said rustling his hand through his hair.

I walked back towards my house as he walked into the forest a bit and I heard the noise of him apparateing behind me. It was a lot like thunder so I doubt my mum or any other muggles will have noticed.

I was walking towards the back door of the house when something attacked my legs and I fell on to my bum and heard a small giggling from next to me.

"Merlin's beard! Don't do that!" I said to the little giggling monster that was obviously Eddie.

"Did I scare you?" He asked with a smile of pride and anticipation on his face.

"Yes but it's not good to scare people like that!" I said and picked him up to carry him back into the house.

He squirmed out of my grip once we got into the house and ran up the stairs.

"Mummy, mummy I scared Katie!" He said with satisfaction at the top of the stairs.

"Eddie were you outside?!" My mum asked him I turned the corner and headed up the stairs to have her greet me with a dirty look.

"Yeah I went out to play in the rain" He squealed

"Did you know he went out there?" She asked me

"No…but he must have followed me out there" I said, I wouldn't get in nearly as much trouble saying that he followed me then I would if she knew that I was already out there for hours wandering around with a boy.

"Edward did you follow your sister?" My mum asked Eddie

"Nooo she was already out there. I saw her come from the woods" He beamed

"Why were you in the woods" She asked looking at me weird

"I went out to be in the rain and I thought I saw something strange in the woods so I went to go figure it out what it was" I lied

"You saw something strange so you went towards it?" She asked in her motherly tone

"I had my wand with me" I said pulling it out of my pocket

"Alright but new rule, no going outside in the middle of the night with out me. Now get back to bed" She said picking up Eddie and brought him into his room.

I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas….oh crap I hope mum didn't notice that I was still in my clothes from earlier…maybe she just assumed I fell asleep in my clothes…lets hope so at least.

I looked at the clock and it was two in the morning, this had been a weird night. Though it was welcome compared to the way my earlier summer nights have been…I mean where's the fun in sleeping.

* * *


End file.
